


Cabin Fever

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Flashback, Hitchhiking, M/M, References to Drugs, Sex for Favors, Size Kink, Stranger Sex, Trucks, kind of, trucker!rhett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Link wants to make his way from North Carolina to California, to follow his dream. Problem is, he might be running away from everything he knows, he might have no money and he might be hitchhiking across the country by the seat of his pants. Lucky for him, in this universe, Rhett is a long haul trucker with a huge load, looking for some company on the long and lonely highway.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 61
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushpintongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushpintongue/gifts).



> You all saw Rhett in the vlog with his scruffy beard and his green trucker hat. Link noticed it and Rhett replied "You wanna go for a ride in my truck?" and so this fic was born. Hope you're all staying sane. Make some noise if you want more. x

“I gotta pee before we set off.” Link said as he wiped his mouth. The afternoon Arizona sun blazed through the windows.

“I got a toilet in the truck, man. You know that.” Rhett told him. He pulled bills from his wallet and paid for both of their meals. Link was still not sure about the arrangement but he had never asked for anything but a ride. 

“I gotta. I just need a minute.”

“No problem. Go ahead. I gotta clean out the cabin anyway.” Rhett wiped his hands, put on his cap. Link grunted as he stood. A smug little grin spread across Rhett's face and Link gave him an elbow to the ribs.

Link watched his new acquaintance stride to the truck and made his way to the bathroom. It was part of the diner, just a door around the corner from the entrance.

Link locked the door behind him and breathed. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. He was surprised. He looked tired. He looked unkempt but he realized with a toothy smile that he was happy. Happier than he had been in years. Happier than he had been back home since he could remember.

The feeling struck him hard. He could have cried from it. Was this what life was going to be from now on? Freedom to feel. Freedom from guilt? Real freedom.

“Link?” Rhett's deep voice came from the other side of the door with a few knocks.

“What, man?”

“You done? I need to show you something.”

The last day and a half, how he had ended up in a bathroom in the middle of nowhere, rinsed through his mind.

That stop in New Mexico was the typical spot where you would find greasy eggs and burnt grits for breakfast. The tables were stained with orange juice and coffee. It was also a place to find a free ride if you needed one and Link really needed one. He had hitchhiked all the way from North Carolina for the last three days. He had paid for himself up until that morning, offered cash to any man with a spare seat where he could sleep through the night as he traveled. 

He looked around the diner with its not quite regulation food hygiene standards and its less than sufficient air conditioning. When you are alone on the road you have to take chances. He had been lucky to get as far as he had. Link wondered how far his luck could really stretch.

“Excuse me but I couldn't help hearing you're on your way to San Fran.I don't suppose I could hop in with you and take a ride? Seeing as you are going in that direction anyway?”

The man looked Link up and down and replied “I don't think I'm the typa' ride you're looking for, darlin'.”

“You could have just said no, asshole.” Link felt his face turn red but he had at least found the balls to reply.

When he sulked back into his booth his coffee had already turned cold. He drank the last of it, making the most of his money. He fished a few crumpled bills and coins from his pocket and left them on the table. He stashed a small plastic wrapped cookie that had come with his drink and took up his backpack to head out. 

The brass chime above the door signaled his exit. The sun was more than hot, it was punishing. Thankfully there was a lush gathering of trees and bushes toward the back of the parking lot where he could plop down on the curb to sit and wait for someone new to pull up. It would not be worth standing on the roadside with his thumb out until night fell. Sunstroke was a bitch.

Link heard the bell chime from the diner and squinted through his glasses to watch a long legged man stride the lot and hop up into the cabin of an eight wheeler. He seemed to shuffle things around inside. Then, he hopped out to the tarmac and made his way across the space to where Link sat.

“Hey.” The man said. 

“Hey.” Link replied. He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. He noted the long beard, outgrown curly hair and nervous smile. He also noticed how the stranger loomed above him, gigantic.

“Uh, I heard your conversation in there. Wondered if I couldn't help you out.” The man's hands were shoved into his pockets. He wore light wash pants, a denim jacket and a nicer-than-the-average-trucker brown button down shirt. His green cap sat atop his dirty blonde hair.

“How so?”

“Well, I, uh. I got my truck back there.” The man turned and pointed to the vehicle Link had seen him enter. “I'm a long haul trucker.”

“Well, I should have known. You are wearing the right hat.”

The man chuckled and Link was treated to a warm and crooked smile. “You wanna ride in my truck?”

“Where are you going?”

“California.” He let one brown boot scuff the ground.

“Well, I'll be damned. That's exactly where I wanna end up. You don't mind me hitching a ride with you?”

“Nah. I ain't had no company to talk to all the way from Georgia. Come on, man, I got air conditioning. Cold water. I could use someone to talk to.” The man backed up a few steps and nodded his head back to the truck as he wandered away.

“I don't have much money.” Link threw his backpack over one shoulder and caught up. “I can't pay much.”

“Forget about it.” 

The truck's engine ticked over and Link sighed as blessed cool conditioned air hit his skin. He wriggled out of his denim jacket and folded it down to sit atop his backpack at his feet. He let his gaze wander around the space as his new chauffeur worked the wheel and they pulled away from the diner.

It was fairly modern compared to some of the trucks Link had recently seen the inside of. There was ample leg room, a given when accounting for the driver's mile long legs. The windscreen was wide and had a blue tint strip across the very top to provide a little shade from the midday New Mexico sun. The seats were not leather but that grey nylon material that meshed in layers that allowed it to breathe. There was a subtle scent of sandalwood that emanated from an air freshener hung from a little plastic hook on the dashboard.

He glanced back over his shoulder, not wanting to be caught snooping. Link made out the cabin space proper to be larger than the average. The bed had been made. There was a small counter space with a mini fridge below it. A cabinet above. A microwave. Link could also make out a rounded plastic door with a lock at the rear of the cabin. He had never been in a truck that had its own bathroom before.

It took ten minutes for the stranger to finally speak up and introduce himself.

“I'm Rhett, by the way.”

“Rhett? ” Link stuck out his hand. “I'm Link.”

Rhett took his hand, kept his left on the wheel and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Link. So, how long have you been on the road?”

“Three days. So far. You?”

“Two. I can go for a long stretch without stopping.”

“Yeah, I guess a nice set up like you got here means you don't have to wait for a stop to eat or sleep or take a piss, right?”

“That's right. I can just stop anywhere I want and I got mostly everything I need. Say, Link, where are you coming from?”

“North Carolina.”

“I thought I recognized your accent. You know, my mama would pay money to hear you talk like that. She loves the way you folks speak. Thinks it's hilarious. And charming, of course.”

“Well get her on the phone, man, I'm strapped right now.”

Rhett chuckled and Link found their banter flowed easily from that point. The radio was flicked on to provide a pleasant background for their idle talk. It was easy to watch the red-ish landscape drift by out the passenger side window but Link could not help the thoughts in the back of his mind.

He had no money. There was no way to pay this man for the ride. Link was not so naive as to think anything came for free. The dude had not called him darling or sweetheart even once since they set out, so Link was not intimidated. And if Link was honest, he was definitely attracted to him. Tall and friendly. Dark hazel eyes. If the man's tight jeans and thick thighs were anything to go by, Link could bet he knew how to fuck. Something about tall boys with crooked smiles just got to him.

“So what's out there for you in California, Link?” Rhett asked. He checked his side mirrors, there was nothing but the two of them on the road. “Some fancy little lady waiting on you in Hollywood?”

“I don't think so.” Link snorted. “I'm on my way to a production studio. Following my dream. I make videos for the internet. Good money, man.”

Rhett raised his dark eyebrows and looked across at Link, then back to the road.

“You honestly make a lot of money from internet videos?”

“Yeah. Enough to live on.” Link replied.

“And, uh. Well, forgive me, Link, I know we are only just acquainted but wouldn't a man with a comfortable income be flying across the country, 'stead of hitchhiking his ass the whole way?”

Link shrugged.

“Okay. Okay, listen it ain't none of my business. Alright? Not my place to pry into your affairs. You just do you, man. If this is your chosen form of transportation well, then, lucky me. At least you're providing me with conversation. If you're off to be a model or an actor or something, good luck to you.”

Link laughed at the idea of himself being a model but let the conversation lull. He changed the subject.

“What are you hauling, Rhett?”

“Just flooring. I got a big delivery of laminate to drop off. Nothing exciting.”

“You like your job?”

“Yeah. I do. I got an old back injury so I can't work construction no more. This job I get to see a lot of open country, visit places I ain't never been. Talk to new people.” Rhett looked over and smiled.

They talked as the sun went down. Link learned that Rhett had grown up in Georgia but had always been a loner. He never put down roots and so being on the road was a good way to make money and save for a home in the future.

As Link watched Rhett talk, the air in the cabin surrounded him and he became aware of something deep seated and musky. It wafted across to him as the air con gushed and Link realized it was Rhett. His scent was wonderful. No cologne, just Rhett. Link could taste it on the tip of his tongue and the back of his throat. It made his skin prickle.

But maybe he was over thinking. Nothing in the atmosphere gave Link a clue as to the man's interests. No photos of family or partners. No wedding ring.

And when Rhett's eyes were on the road Link let himself look over. Rhett's arms were thicker than Link had presumed at first glance. He had some weight to him, his skin ruddy and freckled. His beard was long but his neck was neatly shaven. His hair curled at the nape of his neck. Link decided that would be a nice place to put a kiss.

Inevitably Link's stare fell down to Rhett's wide chest. His shirt pulled tight over his body. How lovely it was to see Rhett's body shake when they passed over a bump in the road. Then he looked down between Rhett's legs. The fabric at his inner thighs was pulled tight. 

“My eyes are up here, mister.” Rhett grunted.

Link flinched and held up his hands. His face turned bright red.

“Oh, I'm just messing with you, man.” Rhett seemed to panic in response. Link saw him become small and less threatening before his eyes. “ Relax. I'm sorry.”

Link asked about the little trinkets Rhett had stuck to his dashboard. Just to change the subject. There were polished rocks, a little magnet in the shape of a bichon frise and what Rhett claimed to be a real life velociraptor claw but Link could swear it was made out of plastic.

Into the evening, the cabin got dark and warm despite the air con and Link felt himself melt back into his seat. The radio was on low and their conversation lulled for a while. He gathered his jacket up into a pillow and tucked it between his head and the passenger side door.

When Link awoke, the truck was stationary and it was dark outside. He unbuckled his belt and looked back into the cabin. There was a light overhead and Link could hear running water from the other side of the door in the back. 

Link yawned and stretched his legs out in front of himself. He felt guilty that he had fallen asleep, deprived Rhett of his riveting conversation.

And then Rhett appeared from the little bathroom. He ducked so as not to hit his head and Link saw his damp hair, bare chest and soft grey sweatpants.

“Oh, you're awake. I didn't want to wake you.” He smirked and tucked his armful of clothes into a hamper across from the counter.

“Sorry I nodded out on you, man. I can sleep anywhere.”

“I'm jealous of that. But not of your snoring.”

“I don't snore!” Link laughed. “No way do I snore.”

“Okay. Hell, if you're asleep it ain't your problem.” Rhett ran a comb through his hair, tucked it behind his ears. “You hungry? There's jerky in the glove compartment. Help yourself.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Link leaned forward and flipped the glove box open. The little light inside shone on a full bag of unopened beef jerky and Link tore it open.

“Can't say how much I appreciate you picking me up. Thanks again, Rhett.”

“No problem.”

“Mmh.” Link shoved jerky into his mouth. “You pick people up often?”

“No.” Rhett sat back on his bed and leaned up against the wall, by his pillow.

Link chewed and his eyes met Rhett's as he relaxed, shirtless on the bed. Link swallowed his mouthful and turned back to face out the windscreen.

What if he was reading this wrong? What if the dude really is just lonesome for conversation? Link could get himself beat up and kicked out on the road in the middle of New Mexico if he tried to make a move. But no lonely man on the road picks up a dude just to talk, right?

“Don't think my neck can take a whole night shoved against the window here. How about I uh, come back there?” Link tried.

“Yeah, that's cool. Make yourself comfortable.” Rhett left the bed and opened the little refrigerator. “You want a beer?”

“No, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” Rhett popped the can open and drank deep. Link watched his throat, still damp from whatever he had done to wash himself in the bathroom. Rhett gasped and wiped his mouth as Link squeezed back further into the cabin between the seats.

“Pretty nice truck, man. I ain't been in one this nice.” Link stood back against the counter. Rhett sat back down on the bed.

“Can I, um.” Link rubbed at his neck. “Can I sleep on your bed, man? My neck gets all janked if I spend too long sitting up asleep.”

“Of course you can. If you wanna.” Rhett took another gulp of his beer.

Link leaned back on top of the covers and when their eyes met in the next breath, Link knew Rhett wanted him. Rhett's eyes were soft and dark. He watched Link's every move.

“Listen, I don't wanna push something but if you wanted to make out, I'd be really into that.” Link smiled.

Rhett laughed and Link could swear he saw an honest to God blush on his face.“I wanted to ask you but I didn't wanna put that on you. You're so cute with that little white streak in your hair and those blue eyes and them glasses, I feel like I shouldn't be trying to touch you.” Rhett breathed and gulped down the last of his beer. He dropped it down beside the bed.

“You can touch me.” Link smiled. He rested his hand on Rhett's knee. Rhett leaned up to take Link's lips. It had been a long time since Link had kissed a man with a beard and the soft warmth had him close his eyes.

Rhett's delicate kisses to his lips were gorgeous. This huge man with big arms and long legs and dark eyes was being so gentle with him. Link touched his damp hair. He expected it to be cool but it was warm and humid, Rhett was burning up. He met every soft kiss with one of his own. One of Rhett's hands came to stroke his face and Link sighed. He parted his lips and Rhett responded with a groan and a lick into Link's mouth.

“Okay.” Rhett nodded and swallowed. “What do you like, Link?”

“Well, let's see what we're working with and figure something out.” He smiled. 

“Come on, like you ain't been trying to see what I got since I picked you up. Think I wear tight pants for nothing?”

Rhett took Link's hand and cupped it over his half hard cock. It was already heavy and fat and hot. Link could make out the shape of it through Rhett's sweatpants and the feel of it had him dizzy.

“You feel that, right?” Rhett nuzzled into Link's neck and nibbled lightly on his ear.

“Yeah, I feel it.” Link had trouble maintaining focus. Already very excited by everything that was going on in his body. A deep need in his gut and the thrill of excitement that came with the affections of a stranger. He squeezed Rhett's cock and Rhett surged forward to press it against his thigh.

“Can I fuck you, Link?” Rhett's voice was hot and sweet. “Will you let me?” Rhett's hands worked under Link's shirt and they felt so strong and sure on his waist. 

“You gonna do a good job?” Link teased.

Rhett growled. He kissed Link again. “Can you go stand against the counter?”

Link gulped. He got up and ran his hand through his hair. He stood back against the counter and Rhett stalked behind him. Then as Link turned to face Rhett he was grabbed by the arms and spun around.

“No, lean over the counter. Both hands.” Rhett insisted.

Link gripped the counter top and breathed deep when Rhett's hands wrapped around his waist to unzip his pants. Link was hard and when his jeans and underwear were lowered to the floor his cock bounced between his legs and he shivered.

“Rhett.”

“You like getting your ass eaten, Link?”

Link gasped and let his head hang down. He had no idea how to respond. Of course he fucking liked getting his ass eaten. He was humiliated, suddenly naked before a stranger's eyes.

“Rhett, wait.” Two huge hands gripped his ass and spread him to the humid cabin. “Uh, I haven't showered since yesterday. I'm kind of, um.”

Before Link finished he felt Rhett's hands sweep around to his hips and a wet, thick stripe licked up his crack.

“Oh, my God.” Link covered his mouth with his hand, absolutely mortified and incredibly turned on. Link couldn't remember the last time he had been with someone so horny they were willing to lick his not-fresh-out-the-shower asshole.

Muffled happy sounds accompanied the tickle and wet heat of Rhett's mouth. Link could not help pushing back into Rhett's face. Rhett clearly knew what he was doing. He wiggled, poked and sucked at Link's rim with his tongue and lips. Link's cock throbbed, begged him to let his new buddy do whatever he wanted.

“Never wanted to eat an ass so bad as when I saw you walk out of that diner. Did I tell you that already?” Rhett spoke up to Link.

“Nuh, uh.” Link looked back over his shoulder.

“Well then I must'a been thinking it pretty loud this whole time.” He smirked. He tugged Link's cheeks apart and chuckled. “You don't get fucked too often, do you.”

“What?”

“This cute little thing doesn't look like it's been given much attention. Way you're whimpering for it, I bet you haven't been fucked right in a while.”

Rhett got up off his knees and fitted up against Link's body, the entire length of him. Link felt small and wonderful. He still had his shirt on. Rhett tugged him back against his bare chest and caressed him up and down with both hands.

“Please,let me fuck you. I got protection, you don't have to worry.”

“You have lube?”

Rhett immediately fetched a bottle of lotion from under his bed.

“Will this work for you?” He waved it in his hand.

“Um.”

“S'water based. Fine for fucking with. What d'you think?”

Link held out his hand and Rhett squirted a few pumps of the stuff into Link's palm. 

“I'm, ha, I'm kinda nervous.” Link grinned as he rubbed the lotion warm between his fingers. “I don't hook up with strangers and I, um, you're pretty big.”

“Well why don't you get yourself nice and ready, hm?” Rhett beamed at him, no doubt thrilled with the compliment. “I'm not gonna make you do nothing, Link.”

Rhett watched with delight as Link turned back around and lifted his shirt to expose his butt. He coated his hole and pushed one slow finger into himself.

“Oh, dang.” He sounded breathless at the sight.

Link laughed and turned red but it felt good to be the object of desire. 

“Wanna give daddy a show, huh?” Rhett plopped down on the bed with the lotion still in his grip.

“Rhett. Oh, gosh.” Link hid his face but continued to finger himself in full view of Rhett's hungry gaze.

“That's good, Link. If I didn't jerk off earlier I'd probably be squirting in my pants right now. Jesus, you look good.”

Link laughed and waggled his hips. He looked back to see Rhett squeeze himself through his sweats.

“I'll be good for you, though. I promise. I let you sleep as long as you wanted. You were making some real cute sounds in your sleep and your thighs were spread out and I just looked at you a couple times, I swear. Had to pull over and,” Rhett snorted, “had to jerk off. Not while you were sitting right there. I went into the bathroom to do it. Took a little bird bath in the sink. Didn't expect you to, dang keep going, didn't expect you to come on to me. I wanted it but I wouldn't ever have asked you. I'm a gentleman.” Rhett treated himself to tucking his hand under his pants to squeeze his cock. “Gonna do you good, just like you asked. I promise, baby, get yourself nice and ready. I got a lot to give you.”

Two fingers were a burn, Rhett leaned forward and squirted a lot more lotion down Link's crack and Link worked a third finger inside. He hissed at the stretch.

“Good, Link.” Rhett caressed Link's lower back. “Just breathe. I can wait on you.”

“No, I'm ready.” Link panted. “Don't wanna wait.”

Strong arms surrounded his body and Link was lifted and moved bodily to the bed on his front. Rhett covered him completely. He stripped Link of his shirt and then there were new fingers at his hole. He whimpered when Rhett pushed them inside.

“Oh, I think it's still gonna be a stretch. You sure you're ready?” Rhett cooed.

“Yeah. Yes. Please.” Link pushed his butt up into Rhett's body.

“Okay. I'll take it nice and slow.” Rhett pulled down his sweatpants. He fetched a gold foil packet from under the bed, opened it with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his cock. Then he slathered more lotion on. Link could not help but watch. He groaned. He was full of both excitement and nerves at the prospect of having Rhett fuck him with that thing.

He had a few freckles and a covering of hair that grew from between his legs that spread up his belly to his chest. Rhett's cock was uncut, clean and healthy looking. The head of his cock was deep and dusky pink. Wide around the head and the base, a thick vein ran the length of it. 

“You ever seen anything like this, Link?” 

“Nuh, uh.” Link indulged Rhett in his dirty talk.

“I'm gonna make you cum on this thing. Okay?” Rhett mounted him from behind and the blunt head of his cock pushed to enter his body. “Just breathe, baby.”

Link breathed through his teeth in a hiss. Bit by bit, Rhett's wiggling hips had his cock stretch him open. As worked up as he was, Link's erection flagged at the burn and Rhett eased back.

“Sssh, okay. You're doing great, Link.” Rhett pet his sides and kissed the back of his neck. Link groaned when Rhett tugged at his cock and stroked him slowly back to hardness. “That's it.”

“Yeah.” Link breathed. He felt his body relax around Rhett's cock as he took him back inside and Rhett kept stroking him as he pushed deeper and deeper. 

Link moaned for it and gripped the bed. Rhett turned Link's face and covered his breathless noises with his mouth. Link could feel a shake in Rhett's thighs when they finally met the back of Link's own. They held against each other that way. Rhett worked his hips from side to side. Link was glad that Rhett was so patient with him.

“Link.” Rhett gasped. “Oh, Christ, your ass is tight. Look at this.” Rhett looked down and spread Link's cheeks with his thumbs for a second time. “ Stretched right around me. Wet and pink and sweet. Taking all of me like an angel.”

“Rhett! Please.” Link shuddered. The praises and sweet filth that spilled from him had Link's cock drip fluid all over the bed spread below them.

“Daddy's gonna turn you over, now.” Rhett murmured. 

And Link's arms were tugged and his thighs were parted. He was on his back, legs in the air with this huge man between them.

Rhett guided his cock below Link's balls and eased back inside. They both moaned and Rhett praised him.“There you go.”

“Rhett.” Link covered his blazing face with his arms.

“Oh baby, sayin' my name and everything. Really like it, don't you.”

“Yes, yes.” Link looked down to watch Rhett's hips collide with his body as their thrusting sped up. Link held his balls out of the way and held his other hand above his head to press against the cabin wall for some leverage against what was, Link had to admit, the most thorough fuck he had ever received. 

“Feels good. Feels good. Feels really f-fucking good.” Link was sweating. He had had sex with men before. A good handful of them. He had had his share of good sex, bad sex and everything between but nothing he had taken up his ass compared with this stranger's hot, hard cock.

It stroked everything inside him. Nothing had ever felt that good in his butt. Not fingers, not toys, not anything.

“Come on, Link. Look at this thing.” Rhett let one of Link's legs fall to the side so he could stroke Link's dick in his firm grip from root to tip and back again. Link shivered when clear fluid rose from the end of his cock to make Rhett's fingertips wet and shiny. Then Link's cock jerked hard at the sight of Rhett lifting his fingers to his mouth and sucking on them. “Mm. Let's make you squirt, huh?”

“Oh, God, Rhett.”

Everything Rhett said was ridiculous and Link whined when his knees were pushed up to rest over his chest and Rhett pistoned into him. Link loved to be fucked hard and fast but he had to guess that Rhett was still taking it easy on him. Link imagined Rhett giving him everything, using his whole weight and strength to fuck him senseless.

Rhett panted against Link's ear. “You just needed to get fucked deep by someone who knew what he was doing. Look at you, you got tears in your eyes.”

Then Link had a moment of clarity. He was hitchhiking across the country, in the middle of nowhere, in a truck, being fucked senseless by a sweet talking stranger with an enormous cock.

And it was the disgusting wet sound of Rhett's balls slapping against his ass as he pounded into him that had Link shout and grab his cock, fist it furiously and cum in great globs of milky fluid that Rhett's cock seemed to relentlessly pump out of him from the inside.

“Oh, Link, that's right, baby. That feel good, huh?” Rhett groaned.

Then Rhett pulled out of his body and whipped off the condom. He asked so gently for Link to suck his big cock, soft and slow. He struggled to get his mouth around it, which was surprising as Link had quite the big mouth on him. Rhett was so grateful, stroked his hair and whispered a hundred thank yous. And Link let Rhett cum in his mouth. Link had never let a man do that to him in his entire life.

“Do you smoke?” Rhett asked after a long moment of just caressing Link's body while they came down.

“No.” Link shook his head.

“Okay.” Rhett grunted when he stood from the bed. He untucked the blanket and Link was delighted when he wrapped him up like a big, sex drunk burrito. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Feel good.”

“Mmh.” Rhett wandered to the bathroom. He stood before the toilet for half a minute before he could summon up a stream. When he was done he wiped lotion and cum from his belly with tissue paper and flushed it down the toilet. “You need it?” He pointed to the toilet.

“Um.” Link hesitated.

“No problem. I'm gonna go out for a smoke in a minute. Help yourself, clean up, do whatever you need to do. I'll give you some privacy.” Then he scratched his tummy and pulled on his sweatpants. He sat down beside Link, bundled in the blanket and reached under the bed.

Link's eyes went wide when he saw a tray with rolling papers, a lighter and what he guessed was a bag of weed appear on Rhett's lap.

“What? You don't approve?” Rhett chuckled. Then he spent time crumbling weed into a paper, licked it closed and kissed Link on the forehead. “I'll be back in a minute.”

Link waited until the truck door closed to move. He ached pretty bad. His ass felt wet and raw but his heart was flying. He had never done anything so crazy. And the man was a stoner to top it all off. These thoughts spun around Link's mind as he hobbled to the bathroom, relieved himself and used the sink to wash himself out.

Link fell back into bed. He scooped the covers over his body. The next time he opened his eyes, it was light outside and the truck trundled along. Rhett's low voice sung to the radio.

“You okay?” Rhett’s voice called to him. It drew Link from his reverie, back to the dirty public bathroom in Arizona. Back to his tired and happy smile in the mirror. “I really gotta show you something. Right now.Will you let me in?”

“Uh, yeah.” Link replied. He unlocked the bathroom door. “Yeah, okay.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all like stinky men so much. Enjoy this chapter.

By the time Rhett had cleaned his plate, he was half hard from watching Link's lips close around the prongs of his fork. Rhett could feel that a handful of men in the diner wanted to grab Link by the hair and bend him over the table. Take turns holding him down so the others could fuck him right into his scrambled eggs.

“Hungry, huh?”

Link hummed and nodded. He shoveled toast into his mouth. Nothing more attractive to Rhett than a man who liked to eat. He watched Link's mouth work. Remembered how it had felt hot and wet and sweet on his body.

They both needed to shower but Rhett would not be the one to bring it up. Even over the smell of food, Rhett could smell sex between them. Just the sight of them together, it was clear that they had been fucking. Link's hair was a mess despite lending Rhett's comb earlier on the road. Rhett could not keep the hunger of sexual excitement from his eyes.

The entire trip, since he had picked Link up, his mind ran with sexual fantasy. He had managed to keep his eyes on the road but the horny visions were nonstop. Link was no doubt the sexiest man Rhett had ever given a ride. Rhett would let his guy fuck him in the ass if he wanted to. He might let Link do just about anything to him.

Link fidgeted in his seat. Rhett would bet money that Link's ass ached. Would bet that if he stroked him through his jeans, his crotch would be hot to the touch. And it was Rhett who had done that to him.

When they left, Rhett held the door open for Link and grinned over his shoulder to a woman who watched Link's ass wiggle out into the lot. Link was with him and yes they were fucking. Eat it, Karen.

Link needed a few moments alone and of course Rhett was cool about that. And in the truck Rhett made the bed and put beer cans into the trash. When he was happy with the tidiness of the cabin Rhett's cock made it's needs known once again. Scents still clung to the walls and the bedding. He remembered how both of their bodies struggled against each other and his instincts made the next decision for him.

He was out of the truck and across the lot in no time. He knocked on the restroom door.

“Dang, man. What you gotta show me that can't wait five minutes?” Link sounded tired and gorgeous from behind the door.

When he was inside, Rhett locked the door behind himself and sighed as he turned to Link.

“I got this problem.” It took a moment for Link to look down with his baby blues at what Rhett was holding. He had his big hand over his crotch. It framed the outline of his erection. “Figured you'd be able to help me out.”

“Rhett.”

“I had to spend all morning watching you squirm in that seat beside me. I could just tell your ass was itching to get fucked again.”

“I'm, I'm still kind of sore from last night.” Despite his words, Link leaned up when Rhett stroked his neck. “You dang near split me in half, man.”

Their kisses felt wonderful. Rhett's nose bumped against Link's glasses. His dick jerked when Link let their tongues stroke together.

“Why don't you just grab hold of the sink there and let me take care of it for you. Hm?” Rhett took off his cap and turned it around, settled it backwards on his head.

Rhett felt Link shiver. He turned and gripped the edge of the porcelain bowl. It was dirty. There was a green tinge to the underside of the faucet and the mirror above was smudged. It seemed an apt setting for what they were about to do.

Rhett took down his jeans and underwear. His cock bounced between his thighs. Rhett took it in his hand and waggled it for Link to see. Some men were intimidated by Rhett's cock. Wide from tip to base, with a head that kicked up at the end. He played sweet most of the time. With Link, Rhett made sure to act as though it had been dipped in honey.

“Are you happy to see this again?” Rhett gruffed.

“Yeah.” Link confessed in a whisper.

“Bet you ain't stopped thinking about it. You want me to stuff this up your ass again, Link?”

“Maybe.”

“You know.” Rhett tugged at Link's jeans, just enough to get his ass out in the open. Somehow, it felt filthier than if they were both naked.“When you were eating in there, every man in the place was watching you.”

“What? Yeah, right.” Link scoffed. “I'm gross right now.”

“I'm telling you.” Rhett spat on his fingers and rubbed over Link's hole. “I saw at least three dudes twitching to drag you by the hair and have you suck on 'em. Could probably see that we'd been fucking by the way you limped through the door.”

“Shut up.” Link shivered.

“Oh, don't worry, baby. I wouldn't have let them lay a finger on you. You hear? Damn, Link, I really gave you something last night, huh?”

Link turned red. Rhett met his eyes in the mirror. He rubbed at the soft, wet, still swollen rim of his ass hole.

“Oh, angel, I didn't know you needed something back in here so bad.”

“For the love of God, just fuck me and shut up.”

“Don't get impatient, now.” Rhett took the hint and pulled a packet from his back pocket. He ripped it open and spat that wrapper to the floor. He rolled the condom down his length and stood straight to drip a glob of spit on it. “I won't lie. This is gonna be rough but I think you need it that way.”

Rhett had to bend his knees to slip his cock between Link's cheeks. His balls tightened and ached when Link whined at his first few slow pushes.

“Oh, baby, it's okay.” Rhett spread his hand over Link's throat. He nuzzled behind his ear and sniffed at his dirty hair. “I know.”

Rhett's arms held him firm as Link shuddered through the friction of being penetrated again. It was obvious that Link had rarely been fucked so well or so often. Rhett needed to be let back inside his body. Both of them were red and damp and horny in the stuffy heat of the filthy bathroom. Rhett's hand slid up Link's jaw and his fingers covered Link's mouth. He pushed the head through loosened muscle and his cock slipped up right into Link, all the way.

“Real slow, okay? Slow. No need to worry, I locked the door.” Rhett had to bend down to talk into Link's ear.

With his mouth covered Link was gifted the ability to speak with his body. When Rhett nibbled on his ear, Link whined through Rhett's closed fingers and struggled in his arms, wrapped tight around him as they were.

Rhett's hand came away from Link's lips to let him breathe, Rhett took Link's squirming as a sign to back off. Rhett's heart melted again at how well Link managed to take his entire cock. He pulled out and aimed another glob of saliva where they were joined. He rubbed it along and around the rubber with his fingers.

“Keep going. Hold me tight.”

So Rhett squeezed him in his arms and fixed a hand over his mouth as he drew almost all the way out and held himself barely inside Link at all. And Link whined for it. Though it was close to torture to tease them both that way, Rhett loved to see the tears well up in Link's eyes.

Rhett had mercy on them both, and resumed a steady rhythm. The way Link's square little behind pushed against Rhett's pelvis when he surged forward took his breath away.

Rhett's cock pushed up into Link and held there inside him. Rhett let his weight rest against Link's shoulders and he was completely overwhelmed by just how helpless Link could be. If he wanted, Rhett could do anything to him. He chose to be gentle. And stuck against the bowl of the sink, wrapped in Rhett's arms, filled to the precipice of pain, Link wriggled and tensed and complained with wordless noises.

Rhett listened. The sweat in his eyes and the blood that ran through him all paid attention only to Link.

“You okay?” Rhett panted, a few of his curls had fallen from beneath his cap. They stuck to his temple with sweat. “You need me to stop?”

“No.” Link pressed Rhett's hand against his mouth with his own. It took a few moments for Rhett to catch on.

Rhett had never played that sort of game with another man. Rhett felt his own eyes fill with wetness. Link wriggled and groaned with more desperation and he tugged at the grip Rhett had on his wrist. Link really tried it with him. He squirmed and used most of his strength to push away from the sink. And when Link gave a holler, like he was crying out for help, Rhett made a painful, shaken groan.

“Dang it.” Rhett grunted. He peeled his hand away from Link's mouth.

“What?”

Rhett let his head hang down to rest on Link's shoulder. He chuckled. Then he gripped the base of the condom and pulled out of Link's ass.

“Did you cum?” Link did well to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah. Sorry, man.” Rhett shook his head and laughed it off. “Too much for me.”

“Hey, that's fine.” Link pulled up his pants. Rhett tied off the condom and threw it in the toilet. Then he pulled off his cap and righted it on his head. He pulled the brim down over his eyes to hide the blush that Link had already seen high on his cheeks.

“Come on, now. Up you get.” Rhett patted the sink on either side of Link. “I'm gonna suck the cum out of you.”

Link winced and chuckled. Rhett got down on his knees on the disgusting bathroom floor. His humiliation was superseded by his pride over how well he sucked on Link's dick. He let Link tug at his hair. The low breathless begging and blunt nails in his scalp more than made up for emptying himself too early.

He formed a tight seal with his lips around Link's cock. He drooled over Link's balls and held him down on the counter through the ordeal. Rhett adored the taste and feel of Link's cock in his mouth. That was the first time Rhett had sucked a circumcised man to completion.

“You need a minute?” Rhett stroked Link's face when they had put themselves back together.

“Think I might really have a limp now. Good gosh.”

“Well, here.” Rhett knocked the toilet lid down and gestured for Link to climb aboard. “Hop up. I'll carry you.”

“What?” Link squeaked as though a piggy-back from another man were more depraved than an unceremonious ramming from an acquaintance in a public restroom. “What if someone sees us?”

“Well, dang, they might think we're homosexuals, Link. Might think I like sucking on wieners. Hop on, fool.”

Link used Rhett's shoulder for leverage and stepped up onto the toilet, then put his trust in Rhett as he hopped up onto his back. When they passed the mirror, Link avoided their joint reflection.

Rhett unlocked the door and they made their way back to the truck. The sun was bright in Rhett's eyes. He hoisted Link higher on his back and was treated to a giggle. He let his legs swing in Rhett's grip. Then he heard the bell chime from the door of the diner and Link lost the afterglow.

“Put me down.”

Rhett eased Link off his back and noted the way he hid his face from the people walking across the lot.

Back inside the truck Link was quiet for a while. Rhett pulled the truck out onto the highway and let Link have his peace.

“I'm not, you know, like this all the time.”

“Okay.” Rhett replied.

“I don't fuck guys I just met.” Link typed into his phone. He did not look up.

Rhett kept his thoughts to himself. Seemed he had forgotten that he was just another stranger on the road.

  
  



End file.
